dollarstrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Mortimer
Douglas Mortimer is an ex-colonel turned Bounty Killer. He tracks down a wanted criminal and kills him in the middle of town. He carries a wide variety of weapons. Later, Manco and Douglas both go after the same bounty target, El Indio. After Manco learns that he is after El Indio, he challenges Douglas by first stepping on his boot, then punching him after he does the same. Douglas' hat is knocked off in the process. Manco then repeatedly shoots Douglas' hat away from him when he tries to pick it up. Eventually, Manco misses and Douglas gets his hat, then shoots Manco's hat off his head and repeatedly shoots it in mid-air. Manco and Douglas then team up to catch El Indio together. Douglas devises a scheme that involves Manco getting inside El Indio's gang, which he does by freeing Sancho Perea. Unfortunately, El Indio's gang succeeds in robbing the bank. Manco chases after, thinking he can wipe out the gang, but is stopped by Douglas, who tries to convince Manco to stay in cahoots with him. Manco declines and tries to run, but Douglas shoots him in the back of the neck, only a grazing wound, and says that if Manco returns alone, without the other three, El Indio will suspect that he is a mole. After Manco rejoins the group, Douglas meets him at the town El Indio's gang fled to. El Indio and his gang meet Manco and Douglas at the town tavern, where Douglas shoots and kills Juan Wild during a standoff. El Indio then hires Douglas to open the safe without using explosives, and tells him, Manco, and the rest of the gang, that they cannot leave for a month. During this time, Douglas and Manco are caught stealing the money and are beaten up by El Indio's gang. However, El Indio knows that they are bounty killers, and devises a plan to get them killed. He puts it into place and the next day, Douglas and Manco kill of El Indio's gang before Douglas gets to his house. Douglas is able to shoot Groggy, but El Indio shoots Douglas' gun out of his hand. El Indio pulls out his watch, identical to Douglas', and tells him when the music stops to try to get his gun and shoot him. However, just before the music stops, Manco appears and opens up the watch, which he stole from Douglas, and points a rifle at El Indio. Manco gives Douglas his pistol and makes it a fair fight. When the music stops, Douglas is faster on the draw and kills El Indio. He takes El Indio's watch and tells Manco that all the money is his. He then leaves the town, walking into the horizon, never to be seen again. Trivia *He, like Angel Eyes, is portrayed by Lee Van Cleef. *Mortimer is from Carolina. *There is an identical photo of a woman in both Douglas' and El Indio's watches. This turns out to be Douglas' sister, who was at home one night, when El Indio broke into their home and shot her boyfriend/husband. He then proceeded to rape her, but she was able to get hold of his pistol, which she used to commit suicide. This event appears to have deeply scarred El Indio. Category:Characters Category:For a Few Dollars More characters Category:Alive characters